Vie d'un homme
by Lion01
Summary: "Ma vie n'a pas été qu'un long fleuve tranquille..."


**A/N : Un second travail fait pour la nuit du FoF. Le thème était : Lisse. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La vie peut être simple. Nombre en douteraient mais elle peut vraiment l'être. Elle peut l'être si vous êtes un être très spirituel, et que vous avez su vous détacher de votre monde et de vos problèmes. Surtout de votre monde parce que les problèmes naissent de là.

Je ne dirais pas que ma vie est compliquée mais elle n'est pas simple pour autant. Mon père est l'Avatar, cet être extraordinaire qui est chargé d'aider tout le monde sur cette pauvre planète. Il fut longtemps surnommé le dernier maitre de l'air, jusqu'à que je naisse. Je suis la nouvelle génération de maitres de l'air, enfin… le seul et l'unique à part mon père. Je me sens seul parfois. C'est étrange parce que, pourtant, j'ai une mère aimante et attentionnée, un frère et une sœur. Mais ils ne sont pas maitres de l'air. Le seul qui me comprenne c'est papa. Cependant, il n'est jamais là. Quand il rentre, on fait beaucoup de balades tous les deux. J'apprends qui je suis : je suis un maitre de l'air. Je suis celui qui porte et portera sur ses minces et frêles épaules le poids de la responsabilité de refaire naitre une civilisation décimée il y a plus de cents ans. Alors, je grandis. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'oublie. Parce qu'il est facile d'oublier qui on est vraiment quand cet étouffant futur vous oppresse plein d'attentes et d'obligations. Mon père meurt. La pression augmente.

Le nouvel Avatar nait. Il faut lui apprendre comme à mes enfants. Lui apprendre qui nous sommes car il est dans notre devoir de faire survivre cette culture ancestrale. Alors, je lui apprends même bornée comme elle est. Elle est censée être la réincarnation de mon père, et pourtant je ne vois qu'en elle une adolescente. Elle n'est pas mon père. Serais-je à jamais capable de lui ré-inculquer ce que sa vie antérieure m'a apprise ? Je ne sais pas. Elle apprend, déterminée. Elle grandit. Elle réussit. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un de mes enfants, elle comprend, enfin… Elle grandit toujours.

Elle m'abandonne. Elle dit ne plus avoir besoin de moi. Je me sens rejeté et inutile. Finalement, j'apprends d'elle aussi. J'apprends mon incapacité à faire ce que mon père m'a enseigné. Le monde des esprits m'a fermé sa voie spirituelle. Je ne puis qu'y entrer physiquement. Et j'apprends enfin qui je suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas un maitre de l'air, je suis un homme avant tout, tout aussi faillible que les autres.

Un jour, le soleil se lève. Un nouveau jour et des nouvelles crises. Parmi elles, de nouveaux maitres de l'air. C'est une renaissance. Seuls, nous ne sommes plus. Nous sommes plusieurs. Nous sommes cinq, puis six, puis dix, puis trente… La civilisation renait. La pression suffocante s'envole peu à peu. Enfin, cette prison d'attentes et d'espérance tombe. Je ne suis plus seul ! Je dois enseigner, encore et encore, mais je ne suis plus seul ! Et l'Avatar pourrait m'assister. Il suffit de lui apprendre. Malheureusement, ni le temps, ni la vie ne lui ont offert ce luxe. Elle est blessée… gravement.

Le temps passe. Je veux l'aider mais sa souffrance n'est pas une de celle que je peux soigner. Alors, j'attends, j'enseigne, j'oublie mon inutilité. La vie nous offre de nouveaux virages à prendre en pleine vitesse. Les accidents arrivent mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut les éviter, se relever et se remettre dans la course. On se bat mais l'Avatar devient introuvable. Je m'efforce de gérer ce que je peux. Elle revient. Elle n'est pas totalement guérie, ça se voit dans son âme. Elle est meurtrie et blessée. Qui ne le serait pas si un fou avait essayé de vous tuer ? Pourtant, je l'admire : elle tient bon. Elle se remet sur pied. Elle a grandi encore, mentalement. Elle se bat. Elle avance. Elle triomphe. Elle chamboule le monde. Je ne suis que spectateur. Je ne peux que la féliciter de cette réussite ; notre réussite finalement, parce que chacun a su donner. Certains plus que d'autres : un homme a donné sa vie pour nous. Et je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour ça. Un grand mariage célèbre notre victoire. Je félicite l'Avatar, cette personne extraordinaire, qui fut une fois mon élève et à qui je ne puis plus rien apprendre, cette femme qui se réincarnera à travers les âges pour encore sauver le monde. Et je suis fier d'avoir pu l'aider. Je la considère un peu comme ma fille parfois. C'est une adulte. Et ce n'est pas ma fille. Mais je ne peux qu'être fière du chemin qu'elle a parcouru.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spirituellement supérieur. Je suis juste un enfant qui a grandi, qui est devenu un homme. Je suis un maitre de l'air, mais ça ne définit pas qui je suis. Je suis moi. Je suis Tenzin. Et la vie ne m'a pas épargné parce que j'étais le dernier descendant des fils de l'air. La route que j'ai dû parcourir était loin d'être lisse et tranquille, de nombreux trous et bosses la décoraient. Plusieurs fois, je m'y suis heurté. Pourtant, toujours, j'ai dû me relever. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne me retient en ce monde. J'ai accompli ce que mon père m'avait demandé. Alors, je puis partir en paix.


End file.
